That Doesn't Count!
by Jadesfire2
Summary: Uses Japanese names. NOT your average truth or dare fic. Rocketshippy.


That Doesn't Count!  
By Jadesfire2  
  
"Play what?" I asked the feline. He looked restless, and out of boredom had suggested we play a game. Musashi sat on the couch of our cabin, and it didn't look like she had herd.  
Nyasu smirked, "We can play 'Truth or Dare'!" he said excitedly. Musashi looked up from her book and cocked an eyebrow. I think I was the only one in the room who didn't understand.   
"What's that?" I asked. I didn't like to look dumb, but I wanted to know. I knew the words were English, but I wasn't sure what they meant. Musa-chan would know; she's so good at English, but I don't understand it at all. Sure I know some words that we use in our motto, but that's about it. I don't suppose it matters anyway.   
"Well it's an American game," Musashi explained. I love how smart she is. "You take turns asking questions or giving out dares. For example, on my turn I would ask Nyasu if he wants me to ask him a question, or give him a dare. Either way, he has to go through with it, no matter how embarrassing I make it, and he has to tell the truth," she smirked.  
"That's right." Nyasu nodded in agreement. The cat doesn't speak English either; Musashi is our translator. I don't know how the cat heard of such a game but it sounded interesting.   
"So... the point of the game is to humiliate people?" I asked them. I wanted to be sure I knew what I was getting myself into and so far it didn't sound good.   
"Nya! Actually the point is to humiliate each other." Nyasu corrected me. Oh well, maybe I could make the cat do something like go into a monster ball so I could be alone with Musashi.   
"All right, I'll play," I said, then turned to my partner. "What about you?"   
She just gave a cute little shrug, "Sure, why not? Might as well find out what Americans see in this game."  
  
*****  
  
"I'll go first," Musashi proclaimed. I hoped she wouldn't choose me; I don't want to embarrass myself. To my relief she turned to the cat. "Truth or Dare, Nyasu?"  
The pocket monster put on a brave front, and in a macho moment said, "Dare."  
Musashi got that kawaii sideways grin. I wish I could do that, she looks so cool and evil. "What are you going to make him do, Musashi?" she didn't answer, she just laughed.  
  
******   
  
We sat on the couch eating popcorn and waiting for Nyasu. I do believe this was one of Musashi's better ideas.  
Nyasu appeared-looking very angry-in the doorway. He had a red and white cap on, and an oversized belt with monsterballs attached to it.   
"*AHEM*" Nyasu cleared his throat, and then said in a pretty bad impersonation, "Oh no! Roketto Dan!" Musashi's shoulder's shook and I had to cover my mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. "Go Pikcahu! Lightning attack!" Nyasu continued in the same voice but a less than stellar look on his face. The cat took a very deformed pikachu doll and threw it on the floor. Then he ducked behind the couch.  
In an amazing feat of Rocket Gang's famous 'quick changes', he emerged a split second later in an orange wig and suspenders. "Oh no Satoshi! Pikachu isn't obeying you!" well the doll was just sitting there on the floor. Nyasu gritted his teeth and continued, "Oh well Satoshi, you should just let Rocket Gang have Pikachu, so we can be alone together! Aishiteru Satoshi-chan!" I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing. Musashi had cracked long before me. (*Aishiteru-I love you)  
Another quick change and Nyasu was now Takashi. "Nani? But Kazumi, I love you more than he does..."  
Nyasu went on for five more minutes with his one-pokemon-skit and in the end, Roketto Dan got pikachu and Jari-boi-tachi was caught up in an interesting love triangle.  
"You are dead Musashi!" Nyasu pointed a claw at her menacingly.  
"Well you said dare..." I started in Musashi's defense; I didn't want them to fight.  
"Ok then, it's my turn!" Nyasu announced and sneered at Musa. "Truth or dare, Musashi?" he had the most devious grin on his pokemon face. I am sometimes jealous of how evil they can look when I can't make a very threatening thief.   
"Oh don't think I'm letting you give me a dare!" Musashi scoffed. "Truth."  
Nyasu paused for a moment; he probably had had a dare planned out in his mind and he now had to think of a question. "Umm... I'm switching to Kojiro. Next turn I'll have an embarrassing question for you!" Nyasu growled in frustration.   
"Fine," Musashi just smiled in a gloating fashion that irritated the cat. Nyasu turned to me. "Truth or dare?"  
"Umm...." I wasn't sure what to pick. I figured that he would save his big embarrassing dare for Musashi so I said "Dare," hoping he would let me off easy.  
That cat either really wanted to get even with Musashi or he was mad at me too for he said, "I dare you to kiss Musashi."  
I felt my cheeks turn hot and red and I could see that Musa was blushing as well. I would have loved to kiss Musashi, but only if she wanted me too. I hoped someday we would be a couple, and I didn't want our first kiss to be forced. But I had to do it; those were the rules of the game. Then a thought struck me.  
"Fine," I bit out, and Musashi looked startled that I had agreed. I leaned over and kissed her on her very red cheek before she could move and sat back down in my spot. "Happy?"  
Nyasu sure wasn't. "That doesn't count! I meant to kiss her on the lips!"  
"Well then you should have said so because it's too late. I did what you said and your turn is over." I heard Musashi breathe a sigh of relief that she didn't have to kiss me, but it was discouraging that she was so reluctant. She liked me as a friend and that was it, but I can dream, ne? "But it's my turn now." Who was I going to pick? I decided on Musashi, because I figured we could go easy on each other and form an alliance against the cat. "Musashi, truth or dare?"  
The red had drained from her cheeks by now, but there was still a faint trace of pink. She took a deep breath and regained her composure. "Truth."  
What kind of question could I ask? It's not like we have secrets. Well... except for my secret about my feelings for her, but I wouldn't tell that, even if it were asked point blank as a 'truth' question.  
I suppose I could have asked how she felt about me, but that would be mean to make it part of a game. Instead I asked the first question that popped into my head. "How do you get your hair to do that?" yeah I know, brilliant question.   
"THAT's your question?" she asked. I was mentally kicking myself, but Musashi was laughing. Nyasu looked very annoyed.   
"You two are going easy on each other! No fair!" he shrieked in his feline manner.   
"I use hairspray and wire," Musashi giggled. "See?" she lifted her hand and brought a clip with long wire spokes out of her hair. Her red mane fell down her back when she took out the clip, but it still stayed in a stiff curl from the spray.  
It was Musashi's turn now. I thought she would pick me, to avoid the cat's turn, but she picked Nyasu again. "Truth or dare, cat?"  
"Truth," he growled. Well, this was interesting. I couldn't think of anything interesting we could ask Nyasu about. His life seemed pretty dull to me.   
Musa paused for a bit and tried to think of something she could ask him. "Um...are you the boss's pokemon? I mean do you have a pokeball, or do you still consider yourself wild?" Good question. Leave it to Musa to think of the one thing we don't know about that fur ball.  
"Yeah Nyasu, what exactly is your story?" I persist. The cat looks annoyed at Musashi and is quiet, except for the low growling noise.   
But Musashi only smiles. "You don't have to answer if you just quit the game you know." So that was her plan; getting the cat out of the way by chickening out.  
"Nyaa! No way! It'll be my turn next, and if you pick truth or dare I've got my revenge all planned out so I'm not quitting!" Nyarth answers.  
"All right then, what's your answer?" I ask. I don't like how he's beating around the bush.  
"First!" he says, "I want to make sure you aren't going to quit right before I get to humiliate you, Musashi."  
Musashi smiled again. She didn't seem to feel threatened by the cat at all. My nervousness had died down, because this seemed to be a contest between Musashi and Nyasu. They were leaving me out of this mostly, which meant I didn't have to tell any secrets. "Ok then cat, what do you propose?" Musashi said.  
He pointed to the clock on the wall. It was ten minutes until midnight. "At midnight we'll stop playing, but until then, there is NO backing out of any turn!"  
"Agreed," Musashi said, without asking me what I thought. But that didn't matter because it was more entertaining to watch those two go at each other's throats.   
"Ok, I'm partially the Boss's pokemon, but I don't have a pokeball," the cat started. "He never officially caught me, I was brought in by a rocket thug who gave me to the Boss..." That cat really likes to talk about himself. He went on for a while but I tuned it out, and I think Musashi did too. It wasn't as interesting of a story as we both had thought it would be. I brought my attention back to the game when I hear the cat's droning voice stop, meaning the story was over.   
I looked at the clock, and the big hand was almost on the twelve. The chime could sound at any moment, ending the game. "Darn it, I forgot about the time, so answer quick, Musashi, Truth or Dare?"   
She sighed in more annoyance than defeat and I got comfortable. Apparently Nyasu thought his dare or question was pretty good, and I was eager to find out what it was. Musashi crossed her arms, "Dare. Do your worst, cat."  
Apparently she doubted Nyasu's ability to smear her perfect image, but neither she nor I was expecting this dare.   
The cat grinned evilly (I wish I could do that) and looked her right in the eye. "I dare you to tell Kojiro exactly how you feel about him."  
I felt my jaw drop, and my cheeks redden. That wasn't a fair question to make part of a game, but it was the question that was constantly on my mind. She could break my heart or make me the happiest man alive with her response, and it was a bit scary, but I did want to know.   
Musashi didn't blush. She didn't falter, she didn't stutter, she didn't complain, all of which was much to Nyasu's disappointment. Instead she got up, calmly and quietly. I could never have acted with this much dignity if the dare had been on me, but she obviously had her answer all planned out.   
I was sitting, but she didn't bother to do so. She bent down to look me in the eye, and she didn't even blink. "I love you," she said simply, and sat down in her spot.   
She had said it. She had answered my biggest question, and still had no idea what the answer was! She had said it, and said it in English! I knew the words were English, but I had no clue of their meaning, and she had known it all along. That was why she had been so calm, she knew that me and Nyasu wouldn't know, and she had nothing to be embarrassed over.  
The cat was hopping mad, "You can't do that!"  
"Why?" she smiled that crooked smile that I love. "I told him."  
He opened his mouth to yell some more, but the clock chimed midnight right then and there. Of all the bad timing!   
"Game over," Musashi said cheerily, but in a yawn as she got up and walked to her room.   
  
I had finished getting ready for bed and was walking down the hall, still wondering what she had said. "I love you" what in the world did that mean? As I passed Musa's door, I saw light coming through the crack underneath the entrance so I opened the door and stuck my head in.  
"Are you ever going to tell me what you said?" I asked her. She was on her bed, reading a book that looked like it was in English as well.   
She smiled. "I might," she said and returned her gaze to the pages. "Good night, Kojiro." she said without looking up.   
I sighed in defeat. "Good night," I said and had almost shut the door all the way when I opened it again to tell her one last thing.  
"Musashi?"  
"Hmm?" she still wasn't paying attention.  
"That doesn't count."  
She smirked and looked up at me again. "Does that mean that if I tell you you'll have to kiss me?"  
I blushed, "Touché"  
"Good night, Kojiro" she said again, but this time she looked me in the eye and smiled.  
"Good night."   
  
  
Sucked didn't it? That was my most sugary fanfic, and it seems kinda unfinished. I might write a sequel, but sugar ain't my style. What do u think? R/R please.  
  
~~~~~~~Jadesfire2   
  



End file.
